22 Shades of Zenyatta
by AA TTrue GGamer
Summary: A series of short looks at Zenyatta, interacting with each of the other members of the cast in an attempt to help and be helped.
1. Ana

**Ana**

The quiet _clink_ of teacup on saucer broke the silence, and Ana sighed in response. Her companion tilted his head in a sign of acknowledgement, the orange glow of the setting sun outside the kitchen window glinting off of his metallic forehead.

"This is good tea, you know," Ana murmured, raising her one eye to look directly at Zenyatta. The Omnic remained silent, nodding his agreement. "Something troubling you?" she asked.

"I am merely observing how much calmer you are after consuming your tea," Zenyatta responded. The monk had been sitting in the kitchen, lost in thought, when Ana had stormed in and begun furiously putting together a pot of tea, making quite a bit more noise than Zenyatta was sure was strictly necessary. In fact, it had taken a simulated throat clearing for the sniper to even notice him, but eventually she had rather stiffly settled down in front of him and mechanically poured out two cups.

"After all," the Omnic continued, "you appeared quite agitated. Would you perhaps like to talk about it?"

"It's nothing serious," Ana replied, eye crinkling slightly as the corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "I had a bit of a disagreement with Fareeha earlier about something stupid. I made some minor comment about her Raptora suit, and that proud girl must have been worked up by something because she snapped right back at me; I'm her mother, so of course I told her to watch her tone." Ana chuckled ruefully and shook her head, taking another sip of tea while Zenyatta listened patiently. "That didn't end well. I sometimes have trouble remembering that my little Fareeha is no longer a child, or even so little. Why, she taller than me now!"

"Family is important," Zenyatta chimed in. "Whilst disagreements are natural, the harmony of a loving family is sure to draw the two of you together once more."

"Listen to you, trying to give an old woman like me some life advice," Ana gently chided. "I'm three times your age, Zenyatta, I don't need to share my woes with you. That said, I appreciate the attempt."

"Glad to hear it," Zenyatta hummed, beginning to rise up. "Now then, if you'll excuse me, I do need to prepare for a mission tomorrow." The Omnic monk began to float sedately towards the door.

"One second, Zenyatta," Ana called. Zenyatta paused at the door, turning back quizzically. "You never answered my question. What's troubling you?"

At her query, Zenyatta seemed to draw in slightly, becoming smaller even as he floated in the doorway.

"Sometimes," he began, "I wish I could enjoy tea." Then he left. Ana's gaze was drawn down to the second, untouched cup of tea sitting on the table, gently cooling.

The next week, a confused Pharah passed on a message to Zenyatta that he was invited to join her and her mother for tea that evening.


	2. Bastion

**Bastion**

 _Beep boop beep boop_ trilled Bastion plaintively, as continued to fiddle around with the exposed wiring in the back of its head.

"I know, buddy," said Lúcio. "But Hana's just taking a look to see what could be wrong with your voice. Think about how cool it'd be when we you can talk back to us!"

 _Bwoop beep_ Bastion intoned, seemingly in agreement. It's one eye spotted a familiar figure floating past, and it _booped_ in acknowledgement.

"Hello to you too, Bastion," Zenyatta greeted. "And Lúcio and Hana as well. Greetings!"

"Hey Robobuddha," Hana called, not looking up from what she was doing. "Any chance you could give us a hand?"

"I am afraid not," Zenyatta started, and then glanced at Bastion.

 _I'm sorry I cannot help you with your hardware malfunction, Bastion._

 _ **I don't mind. These two have been talking about fixing it for weeks, and now they're getting around to it. They have no obligation to and so I'm thankful that they would take the time out of their day to help me.**_

 __ _Do not forget that you are amongst friends. To them, it is no trouble to aid one another, and that applies to you, too._

 _ **But I'm damaged. Beyond the voice processor, I mean. I remember brief flashes of conflict, of battle, and my programming takes over. I attack, Master Zenyatta, and I destroy. Why would humans, who I believe I fought so long ago, aid me freely?**_

 __ _Your memory banks are damaged, Bastion, and you may not remember the Omnic Crisis clearly, but humanity won. And yet they have spared us. It is unfortunate that so many Omnics are in poor situations, and it is unfortunate that some of our brethren have yet to give up the fight and have reopened hostilities in Europe, but what is key to note is that we have been given the chance to make amends and walk into the future together with humanity, as allies._

 _ **They also believe this?**_

 _Some don't, but hatred is inescapable. What one must do is realize that hatred is not mandatory. There will always be those who hate, but as an individual, you need not be one of them. And if you can divest yourself of hatred, and endure the hatred of others, you will come to realize that we are all one within the Iris._

 _ **That sounds difficult.**_

 _It is, but friends like these make it easier. It is also to be noted that meeting hatred with compassion dulls the blades of fury; turn a smile to your enemy, and he will drop his frown._

 _ **Sometimes you say things and I don't understand them, but I feel at peace nonetheless.**_

 _Understanding will come with time. For now, no one here will blame you for your past or your supposed damage. Use this opportunity and those around you to heal from this and grow as a person._

 _ **No one? Not even Torbjörn?**_

 _Most will not blame you. However, Torbjörn has his own problems; much like you say you are, he is also "damaged". He copes with it by lashing out in hatred, and in that you are already stronger than him - and as such, it is your duty to help him grow, and not give in to his hatred. Prove you are worth his kindness by being worth his kindness._

 _ **How?**_

 _You've done admirably so far. Keep at it._

 __"After all," Zenyatta continued to the humans, "I am not a mechanic. My mending is more spiritual in nature." The whole conversation had taken only a few hundred milliseconds.

"Bummer," Lúcio said, dejected. "Ah well, gotta keep at it then! Can't leave a buddy in the lurch like that."

"Right," agreed, already back at work on Bastion's wires. The bot itself looked up at Zenyatta one more time, gave a single, thankful _zwoop_ and then turned its head down to play with Ganymede, its ever-present companion.

"If you will excuse me, I shall take my leave," Zenyatta said, floating away.

 _ **Thank you.**_


End file.
